MI SECRETO
by citlali uchiha
Summary: EL SABIA DE SU SECRETO SOLO ESPERABA QUE POR FIN ELLA SE LO CONTARA PARA QUE YA NO FUERA MAS SU Y SE CONVIRTIERA EN NUESTRO SECRETO POR QUE EL SABIA QUE ERA Y ESO LO HACIA ENORMEMENTE FELIZ
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICAS HERMOSAS DE FANFICTION GRACIAS ALAS QUE SE HAN TOMADO LAS MOLESTIAS DE LEER MIS LOCAS HISTORIAS SON MUY LINDAS EN DEJAR COMENTARIOS ME INSPIRAN MUCHO BUENO EL SIGUIENTE ONESHOP ES UNA CONTINUACION DE SAN VALENTIN ESPERO Y LES GUSTE PUES LO ESCRIBI PENSANDO EN LA SITUACION ACTUAL EN LA QUE ME ENCUENTRO SON MUCHOS SENTIMIENTOS Y TRATARA DE TRANSMITRILOS SIN MAS QUE DECIR AQUÍ SE LOS DEJO.

**NOTA: NI NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA.**

**MI **SECRETO

ME ENCOTRABA OCULTA EN LA RAMA MAS ALTA DE ESTE ARBOL A LAS AFUERA DE LA ALDEA TENIA MIEDO DE ENCNTRARME CON EL SABIA QUE SI LO MIRABA ALOS OJOS NO PODRIA ACULTARLE MI SECRETO QUE TAN CELOSAMENTE HE GUARDADO DURANTE 2 MESES PERO SE QUE FALTA POCO PARA QUE MI PADRE ,EL CLAN COMPLETO LO DESCUBRA ,MI EQUIPO LA ALDEA COMPLETA NO TEMO POR MI SIEMPRE HE SIDO LA BURLA DE MUCHAS PERSONAS POR SE LA DESONRA DEL CLAN MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA ALDEA ,ESTOY ACONSTUMBRADA ANTES EN CIRCUNTANCIAS DIFERENTES ME HABRIA MUERTO DE VERGÜENZA PERO GRACIAS AL APOYO DE MIS AMIGOS KIBA Y SHINO LO FUI SUPERANDO POCO A POCO YA NOMAS LA TIMIDA HINATA LA QUE TODO EL MUNDO PODIA PISOTEAR ESA HINATA QUEDO EN MI PASADO

AHORA MI PRESENTE ERA DISTINTO TENIA MIEDO DEL FUTURO POR QUE AHORA NO ESTARIA SOLA TENDRIA QUE TOMAR DECISIONES POR DOS YANO SERIA DE NUEVO HINATA NO AHORA OTRO SER DEPENDERIA DE MI Y A PESAR QUE NO LO HE VISTO PERO LO SIENTO LO AMO MAS QUE AMI PROPIA VIDA DARE CADA GOTA DE MI SANGRE POR EL

A LO LEJOS PUDE VERLO SALTAR POR LOS TEJADOS SEGURO QUE ESTA BUSCANDOME Y YO AQUÍ COMO UNA COBARDE ESCONDIENDOME DE EL PERO NO ME ATRVO QUE TAL SI EL NO SE ALEGRA POR MI SECRETO Y SI DEJA DE QUERERME POR ESTO NUNCA HABLAMOS DEL TEMA PERO CUANDO EL FUE A BUSCARME HACE DOS MESES PARA ENTREGARME SU OBSEQUIO DE SAN VALENTIN MI CORAZON ESTALLO DE FELICIDAD EL. EL MAS IMPORTANTE HEREO DE LA HISTORIA NINJA QUE SACRIFICO ASU PROPIO CLAN POR EL AMOR A ESTA ME LLEVO UN OBCEQUIO AMI

LO RESIVI CON UNA GRAN SONRISA Y EL ME INVITO A TOMAR TE CON ROLLOS DE CANELA PASAMOS UN TARDE COMUN COMO LAS OTRAS CONVERSANDO EL SE OFRECIO A COMPAÑARME AMI CASA CUANDO ESTUVIMOS ENFRENTE DE ESTA ME LLAMO POR MI NOMBRE DE PILA SIN EL SAN NUNCA OLVIRA AQULLAS PALABRAS

HINATA TE AMO…..

HINATA TE AMO…..

HINATA TE AMO….

**ESTA BIEN ME ANIME A CONVERTIRLO EN UNA MINI SERIE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTES Y ONE-CHAN ROSS NAMIKAZAE GRACIAS NENA POR TU APOYO Y SI FUISTE LA PRIMERA EN SABERLO Y SI ES NIÑA ANKE NO TE GUSTE TU NOMBRE SE LLAMARA COMO TU….**


	2. Chapter 2

SIN NADA QUE DECIR LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 2 DE MI SECRETO

NOTA NARUTO NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

CAPITULO 2: COMO LO DESCUBRIO

Desesperado ,angustiado, cansado asi se sentía Itachi llevaba casi toda la mañana buscando a Hinata no la hallaba en ningún lugar en el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo no había nadie se dirigió ala torre del hokage para averiguar si salió de misión y se topo con kiba inukuza y su perro akamaru les pregunto y su respuesta lo aturdió aun mas por que hinata lo estaba esquivado ese día el equipo 8 descansaba era su día libre y ella no se lo dijo como en otras ocasiones para poder pasar el día juntos.

Miedo eso era ella tenia miedo de su reacción cuando por fin se armara de valor para decirle que serian padres el ya lo sabia y quería que ella misma le digiera la noticia.

Pero al parecer no tenia esa intención aun y arto de que ella callara dacio que era mejor decirle que ya estaba enterado sobre su embarazo sonrió nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó en convertirse en padre nunca siempre creyó que su tonto hermano menor se casaría y le daría muchos sobrinos no por nada nunca lo dejaba dormir en las noches donde el y su novia decidían quedarse el los territorios uchiha hacían mucho ruido y por eso el prefería irse asu lugar donde siempre se encontraba con hinata

Sonrió pues fue en ese lugar donde después de su declaración donde ella y el empezaron una relación clandestina por que ella se lo pidió el estaba dispuesto hablar con su padre para tener su permiso de salir con su hija pero ella le pidió que no lo hiciera pues tenia miedo que su padre lo negara y la obligara a dejar de verlo

Fueron en una de esas noches donde sus besos ya no bastaron para expresarse su amor subieron de tono una caricia de parte de ella encendió algo en el que no pedo controlar esperando que ella lo frenara pero para su sorpresa no lo hiso sino todo lo contrario lo insito a continuar por un momento la razón que siempre lo acompañaba lo freno pero basto con una palabra para que esa razón se fuera al carajo ITACHI TE AMO….

Esa noche hinata hyuga se entrego a el en cuerpo y alma y el la reclamo como suya ella dejo de ser una hyuga y se convirtió en una uchiha cuando los dos formaron un solo ser y no habría poder humano o fuera de este mundo que lo alejara de ella

Sus encuentros fueron muchos nunca los conto pues ante todo era un caballero y ellos no tienen memoria pero una tarde su hime llego en malas condiciones estaba nerviosa no le prestaba atención le pregunto que le pasaba pero ella le sonrió y le dijo que no era nada no quiso insistir para no incomodarla pero algo le ocurría y el quería ayudarla .Ya entrada la noche ella se despidió de el pero en el momento en el que se puso de pie y dio los primeros paso para alejarse solo vio como su pequeño cuerpo caía inconsciente que le había pasado se acerco hacia ella presuroso par ver si no se había golpeado la cabeza con la caída decidió usar el sharingan para cerciorarse que no tuviera ningún golpe par después llevarla al hospital para que a revisaran lo activo fue revisando desde su cabeza y fue bajando cuando llego a su estomago algo no estaba bien veía un chakra? Que no era de ella pero que demonios enfoco mejor su vista y se quedo mudo eso era un bebe dentro de ella para ser el genio uchiha tardo en procesar la información un bebe dentro de ella eso quería decir que ella estaba? Embarazada de un bebe si se sentía estúpido claro que de un bebe y lo mejor de eso es que era suyo de los dos de su amor se formo ese ser que crecía dentro de hinata ahora entendía su actitud de toda la tarde ella ya lo sabia y buscaba el momento para decírselo

Pero ya había pasado de eso 1 meses y si mis cálculos era los correctos ella tendría ya los 2 meses de embarazo y estaba arto el le diría que estaba enterado y que su secreto lo llenaba de gozo y que juntos buscarían una solución para lo que se avecinara salto hacia los tejados para poder buscarla mejor y acabar con esta situación de una vez por todas.

JOTOMATASOS O APLAUSOS JEJEJEJE DEDICADO A DIMINISHING QUARTERY A ROSS NAMIKAZE ONE-CHAN GRACIAS POR SU APOYO LAS QUIERO


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA: NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESTA HISTORIA.**

**CAPITULO 3: SU NOMBRE SERA…?**

Al fin la había encontrado en la rama mas alta de nuestro árbol la encontré dormida mi corazón salió de su sitio en pensar lo preocupada que esta por no saber mi reacción la tome entre mis brazos y ella se acomodo en mi pecho la lleve a los territorios Uchiha y la coloque en i habitación donde por primera vez la hice mía y me recosté a su lado tratando de pensar la forma en decirle que no se procura mas que yo le haría frente a su padre y a toda la aldea si fuera necesario que por ella y nuestro hijo lo haría sin dudar.

No podrá cansarme de mirarla simplemente es hermosa sonríe como un tonto mi vida no podía estar mejor las cosa estaban tomando forma mi clan que alguna vez me vi obligado aniquilar volvería surgir me imaginaba la cara se sasuke cuando se enterara de la noticia de seguro se pondría furioso pues pesaba que hinata era un estorbo en nuestra relación como hermanos mi tonto hermano menor es un celoso.

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la luna de mis noches solitarias se movió dándome a indicar que se estaba despertando abro lentamente sus ojos y enfocando todo a su alrededor cuando su mirada y la mía se encontraron se rostro se volvió tan rojo como un tomate

Eto mm itachi-kun- y me miro nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos amaba cada de talle de esa mujer a mi lado – hime me tenias muy preocupado te estuve buscando como loco por toda la aldea no vuelvas hacer eso por favor- su sonrojo aumento un poco mas

Lo siento es que yo mmm estaba tra-tratando mm bueno es que lo que yo- no le permití terminar la interrumpa con un beso e n los labios que después de unos segundos ella me correspondió lo hubiera profundizado pero el ruido de su estomago aclamando comida me detuvo me separe de de hime y pegue mi frente con la suya – hinata se que tu naturaleza es bondadosa y te preocupas por los demás siempre pero ahora no estas sola yo siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase así que no mas secretos y demos prisa por que Shisui tiene hambre la tome de a mano para que me acompañara a la cocina y se quedo de piedra para después reaccionar y lanzarse a mis brazos pidiendo perdón por no a ver me lo dicho antes la separe de mi para mirar su rostro le seque una lagrimas y la bese en la frente – vamos des pues hablaremos debes de alimentarte primero-hai- no queremos que Shisui Uchiha tenga hambre – la mire y entendí que estaba de acuerdo con el nombre de nuestro bebe…

El próximo cap será el final de esta historia que salió de la inspiración de saber que pronto será madre gracias alas que se tomaron el tiempo de leerme este es para ustedes nenas hermosas.

MAGIC ANN LOVE

REN9283

GECEL 87

LOLA

Y MI LOCA Y HERMOSA ONE-CHAN ROSS NAMIKAZE.


	4. Chapter 4

HE LLEGADO AL FINAL DE IN FIC QUE SALIO INSPIRADO DE UNA FACETA DE VIDA QUE POR ,LO HE VISTO ES LA MAS HERMOSA QUE LA MUJER PUEDA PASAR ASI QUE GRACIAS ALAS QUE LEYERON CONMIGO ESTA HISTORIA ESTE CAP VA DEDICADO A 3 NIÑAS HERMOSAS QUE HAN ESTADO AMI LADO EN LA DISTANCIA DESDE QUE ME ENTERE DE MI EMBARAZO.

SHAORAN 28: GRACIAS POR LOS CONSEJOS Y APOYO CUANDO LOS NECESITABA AUN QUE FUERAN PEQUEÑECES SIEMPRE ESTAS AHÍ PARA MI .

DIMINISHING QUARTER: ATI NENA GRACIAS POR ESCUCHARME TODOS MIS PROBLEMAS Y DARME CONSEJOS, POR AGUANTAR MIS CAMBIOS DE HUMOR QUE SON INFERNALES JEJEJE NO TANTO

ROSS NAMIKAZE: NENA ATI QUE TE PUEDO DECIR ERES MI ONE-CHAN Y ME ENCANTA TENERTE AMI LADO ERES LA TONTA HERMANA MENOR QUE SIEMPRE QUISE Y LO SABES GRACIAS POR TODO.

Y ALAS NIÑAS QUE SEHAN UNID ALA ESTA HISTORIA GRACIAS DE CORAZON POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA AVENTURA JEJEJE.

**NOTA:NARUTO Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO ESTA LOCA HISTORIA .**

**CAPITULO 4: COMO POLLO….?**

Me encontraba en el 5 mes de embarazo, me dirigía al mercado para comprar los ingredientes para la cena de esta noche el motivo pues bien sasuke-kun por fin nos presentaría a su novia a itachi y a mi en realidad teníamos una gran curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba itachi ya tenia algunas sospechas de quien podría ser esa misteriosa chica pero se negaba a contarme diciendo que seria una sorpresa para mi

Nee-saaaaaaaaaaann-escuche que gritaron y a lo lejos puede observar a Hinabi que se acercaba corriendo hacia mi –Hinabi-chan que ocurre para que grites de esa manera –nada nee-san solo que te vi y quise acompañarte a demás que no puedes andar sola por las calles con una panza de ese tamaño oo que por cierto creo que creció desde la ultima vez que la vi mm si definitivamente esta mas grande –lo termino diciendo posando una de sus manos en mi vientre –pero Hinabi apenas ayer me viste- le dije con un puchero en la cara

-Jajajajaja pero es que estas tan gorda nee-san que fcilmente te podrían confundir con una vaca jajajajjaja

-Eres mala además itachi dice que me veo hermosa de esta forma

- el lo dice por que es tu esposo y te ama yo soy tu hermana y te digo la verdad o que por cierto el otro día pasa por un puesto de revista y una donde se encontraba un articulo ha cerca de parto natural o una cesaría era muy interesante hasta que la encargada del puesto me pregunto por que siendo tan pequeña leía esas cosas y le dije que mi hermana estaba esperando un bebe y se puso a parlotear de ella cuando sus hijos nacieron y bla bla bla hasta que llego a una parte que me tiene muy contradirá

Que fue lo que te dijo Hinabi –chan

-espera nee-san ya casi llego a la mejor parte bueno como te decía me conto que el ultimo de sus hijos nació con la cabeza muy grande y no cabia por donde nace y que el doctor tuvo que hacer un mmmmm como dijo la señora mmmmmm aaaah grrrrrrr no recuerdo también dijo que la abrieron como pollo y que dolía muchísimo cuando cuando iba al baño y que eso pasaba cuando tenias a un hijo cabezón mm pero tu no tienes de que preocuparte itachi-san tiene la cabeza de tamaño normal aun que no lo mismo diría de su hermano el amargado y neeeeeeeeeee-san

Hinabi interrumpió su relato pues Hinata al oír lo que le podría pasar colapso del miedo y ese simple comentario inocente de su tonta hermana menor como su tachi solía llamar a Sasuke la dejo varias semanas de insomnio pensando que si su bebe nacia con la cabeza un poco mas grande de lo normal ella tendría que sufrir mas de la cuenata.

_Ok lo admito es el ultimo capitulo pero me falta el epilogo ahí aclarare que paso cuando el padre de hinata se entere de su embarazo y las consecuencias de este por que hice este capitulo pues bien les cuento rápido un día platicando una personita que quiero muchísimo me conto lo mismo que hinabi a hinata y juro por dios que no dormí en 2 semanas pr soñar lo mismo asi que no resisti y ahí lo tienen espero y les guste y gracias_


End file.
